


Past Tense

by LivinTheCoffeeLife



Series: Jeffburr [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Thomas, Bottom Thomas Jefferson, Crying, First Time Bottoming, M/M, aaron is an asshole, and that he was a dick, but he has the right to be, thomas realizes he lost his chance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinTheCoffeeLife/pseuds/LivinTheCoffeeLife
Summary: This is also on my tumblr@livinthecoffeelifeBasically Thomas realized what a dick he was and wants Aaron to give him what he deserves and it gets steamy and sad





	Past Tense

**19: I loved you. Past tense.**  
**32: Hit me.**

**(Bottom Thomas for once wowie, warning this is gonna be super angsty)**

"Hit me." Aaron stared at Thomas as the man stood motionless in front of him.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I want you to hit me Aaron. As hard as you can."

"Why?"

Thomas glanced up and met Aaron's eyes for only a moment. His breath shook as he spoke. "All I ever do is hurt you. I'm- Aaron I want you to hit me because I deserve it. I deserve for you to hit me as many times as you want. I treated you like a toy and I- I can't stand to even-"

Aarpn grabbed Thomas's chin and pulled him down slightly. "You want me to hurt you like you hurt me. Is that it Thomas? You want me to make you cry? Do you want me to make you scream? Is that what you want?"

"It's what I deserve." Aaron stared at Thomas is disappointment. The man had finally broken it seemed. Aaron had loved Thomas with all his heart but the man had hurt him, degraded him, humiliated him. Thomas had ruined him.

"Fine."

That was all the warning Thomas got before he was bent over Aaron's office desk and his trousers were ripped down to his ankles. His legs were kicked slightly apart and Thomas gasped at the feeling of such exposure.

"Aaron what are you-"

"Take a guess Thomas. You wanted me to hit you after all." Thomas cried out as Aaron hit his ass harshly. It stung.

Thomas's body shook and he could barely keep himself up as Aaron continued to leave bruising hand marks on his ass and thighs. He felt himself gasp as he was pulled off the desk by his hair and thrown to the floor. He could already feel the rug burn on his hands from when he tried to catch himself.

Aaron was truly using him like a rag doll. Just like Thomas had done to him.

Aaron pulled down the front of his pants, his cock hard and leaking. "Open your mouth slut."

Thomas stared for a moment before hesitantly opening his mouth. He'd never sucked a cock before, he had never been at anyone's mercy before. It was always him calling the shots and giving the demands.

His train of though left him as his hair was roughly yanked on and Aaron shoved his cock into Thomas's throat. He gagged and tried to pull back. Aaron's grip on his hair kept him in place. Neither of them moved as Thomas figured out how to breath properly again.

The weight on his tongue was weird and the taste was salty and unique. His jaw was already beginning to hurt and he could only imagine what it had been like for Aaron. Thomas had always been so rough with him.

He gagged again as Aaron started to move. He lightly pressed his tongue flattly against the base and was secretly pleased with himself when Aaron moaned lightly.

The pleasured noises he drew from Aaron made him work all the harder. Thomas soon found himself gripping tightly onto Aaron's thighs and ass as his face was thoroughly fucked.

Aaron pounded his cock into Thomas's warm, tight throat. He smirked to himself everytime Thomas gagged. He knew the feeling well. Many a time had he been in Thomas's position.

Aaron pulled his cock out of Thomas's mouth. Thomas looked up, mouth open, drool slipping down his chin. He looked utterly wrecked. And this was only the beginning.

"Turn around, hands and knees. I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk. That's what you want isn't it Thomas." Thomas did as Aaron said and whimpered when a well oiled finger entered him.

"Aa-Aaron I've never-!"

"I'd figured as much. Only someone who has never experienced a hard ass fucking treats someone the way you treated me after sex. And believe me when I say I'm going to do exactly what you did to me."

Aaron roughly prepped Thomas. He wasn't a complete asshole like Thomas, he was at least going to prep the man properly so not to tear him or draw blood. Thomas was almost brought to tears when Aaron slid his cock inside of him. It hurt like nothing he'd ever felt.

He screamed out when Aaron started to move. The pace was quick and Thomas wanted Aaron to slow down. He couldn't keep up.

"Aaron- Aaron please! Please I'm sorry! Please it hurts!" Aaron grabbed Thomas by his hair and yanked harshly, causing Thomas's head to rear backwards. Aaron grinned when he saw the tear tracks on Thomas's face. He might as well make Thomas understand the best part about being on bottom during sex.

Aaron slowed his pace and angled his thrusts in different directions. He laughed when Thomas screamed pleasurably.

"Please! Ah, right there! Aaro- Aaron please!"

"Aren't you the little slut. Begging for more. Look at you, President Thomas Jefferson, all laid out on his Vice President office floor, legs spread like some common whore, begging to be fucked more."

Thomas moaned and pushed his hips back into Aaron. He needed that feeling again. He needed it.

"Please I need it. I need to cum please!" Thomas felt shame creep toward the front of his mind. It seemed Aaron was right. He was begging for more. He was- he was acting like some kind of whore. He looked at the floor in shame.

"Good boy, accepting what you are." Thomas leaned into Aaron's touch. As ashamed as he felt, the feeling of pleasure was almost too much for him.

"Aaron- I'm gonna!" Thomas came with a shout. His body sagged to the floor in exhaustion.

"You may be done, but I'm not." Thomas whined as his body was moved and he was sitting on Aaron's lap, his hips being forced to bounce up and down. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks from the feeling of such overstimulation.

Thomas was babbling incoherent sentences and gripping tightly on to Aaron's shoulders.

"I'm going to cum inside of you." That was all the warning Thomas got before Aaron's hot cum filled him.

Aaron lightly pushed Thomas off of him and they both sat on the floor panting. Aaron shakily got to his knees.

"Hands and knees Thomas, I want you to feel my cum drip out of you. I want you to know who owns you." Aaron gave a harsh laugh as he watched Thomas scramble to comply to his wishes. Like some sort of puppy, eager to please his human in hopes of some kind of reward.

Thomas whimpered when his sore bottom was swatted lightly. The feeling of warm cum dripping onto his thighs was new and he didn't hate it. Thomas curled his fingers into his palm. He hurt everywhere. He hurt in places he didn't even knew he had. Had this been what Aaron had felt, all those times Thomas had used him and left. Hell Thomas rarely let Burr even cum. He- he deserved this. He deserved everything Aaron was doing to him.

"Such a good boy, doing everything I tell him. Maybe I'll let you stay around for awhile. I might play with you some more. Would you like that?"

Thomas nodded quickly. "Please let me stay Aaron. Please I- I love you. It took me so long to understand but I love you. Please don't leave me. I love you like you said you love me. We can-" Thomas was cut off by Burr's harsh laugh.

"Love you? Oh Thomas, I loved you. Past tense. I realized that I was better than you. And now, _now_ I see what you saw when you would look at me. A pathetic, whimpering toy. Only good for my own pleasures. I mean, you weren't even that great of a fuck. Yes you were tight and warm but you had no idea what you were doing. You are truly pathetic Thomas, you were so desperate to have my cock. Begging for it, hoping I'd give you more. You even came untouched. Thomas, you came without having any stimulation on your cock. At this point you're just a sad man who is alone and is always going to be alone."

Thomas stared in horror as Aaron turned to leave the office. Stopping at the door.

"Oh and Thomas, clean this mess up. I don't want to see a single piece of what transpired here when I come back."

Thomas reached up to wipe his cheeks from the tears. He gave a sad laugh to himself. Fuck, he really was pathetic wasn't he.


End file.
